


Just Friends

by crazykrashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykrashlyn/pseuds/crazykrashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali didn't know this was going to turn out this way. They were meant to be just friends.. Lemons on lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I am newly obsessed with Krashlyn fanfiction, I do not know where this story is going to go, or if it’s a one-shot deal. Definitely lots of smut so beware!

ALI'S POV

I checked my phone for the eight hundredth time. I have no idea where Ashlyn and Kelley disappeared to. Its two in the morning, Pinoe and I are drunk and ready to go home. There’s a commotion in the middle of the dance floor and I turn to see my blonde friend bobbing up in down in the middle of the crowd.

“Megan,” I shout several times, its loud and shes practically incoherent, “Megan I see Ash! I’m going in, stay here, do not move” I’m sure I’m slurring my words beyond belief but my brain seems to be working fine, I feel sobered up after panicking over my lost friends. 

As I head into the crowd all of the lights come on in the club, the music stops, and Kelley, being a “woo-girl” is still screaming and bumping up and down next to Ashlyn. I grab both of their arms and drag them back towards Megan. 

“Syd is outside waiting for us,” I tell them. 

Sydney loves to party, but out of the five of us, who doesn’t, we take turns being the designated driver.

We topple into the car and Syd starts driving. Ashlyn stays with me in my apartment, and the rest of the girls live separate. I tell myself all the time that Ashlyn and I are just “best friends” only because I’m not sure if she likes me like that, but oh man, what I would do for a piece of Ashlyn Harris. We live together to save money, but I keep her around so I can catch glimpses of her bare ass when she leaves her bedroom door open. 

I internally shame myself for thinking that, I love her, she’s my best friend, and awesome roommate, and an all around great girl.

I do enjoy the peeks I get though, she’s beautiful.

We’re the first stop, and between the two of us, I’m not really sure whose drunker, me or Ash. We stumble to the front door and I fumble with the keys.

“C’mon Al,” Ashlyn whispers into my ear from behind me, “Hurry.”

I stop jingling the keys and turn and look at her, she’s looking at me with dark eyes and I’m thankful that Sydney has already driven away with the girls. 

I look at Ashlyn while she licks her lips.

“You gonna unlock the door or what?” she asks in a seductive tone.

“I’m hurrying,” I say returning to the take at hand. I didn’t realize I was so drunk. 

Once I finally got the door open, I fell in face first, Ashlyn is hovering right above me lending me a hand. I rebound up into her arms.

Our faces are too close. I’m way too drunk. She’s drunk. She’s looking at my lips and I can’t help but lean in.

“Oh Ali,” she growls as she gently strokes my cheek, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

I had no time to process what she said before her mouth came pressing down onto mine. Her lips were so soft, like I has imagined, and her tongue was fighting mine for control. 

We stumble backwards into the side table we set up in the entry way. Ashlyn propped me up on the tabletop as her hands slid under my dress, I’m thankful that I chose to wear sexy underwear. She kneels down in front of me and I can barely breathe. We shouldn’t be doing this. Not now. Not like this. Too drunk to even think straight. But before I know it I feel an open mouthed kiss on my inner thigh, and then on the other one, Ashlyn’s head pops out from under my dress, my lacey underwear between her teeth. She looks into my eyes as she deposits them onto the floor.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” she asks me in the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

I nod my head yes, I can smell the alcohol on her breath, she dips beneath my dress once more and I can feel her tongue between my legs, in a place I haven’t been touched in the longest time. 

“God, you taste good” she mumbles into my skin.

I’m close to the edge. She’s sucking and licking and kissing every part of me in the perfect way and I can’t hold it in anymore.

“Fuck, Ash,” I moan.

She kisses her way back down my leg all the way to my ankle where the strap of my high heel lays. She gets off of her knees and leans in to kiss me once more.

“We should move this to the bedroom” she says, as she picks my up bridal style and walks us into her room. I giggle the whole way, the alcohol seems to be wearing off, but I’m high on life right now, the girl of my dream is laying me down half naked into her bed. 

Ashlyn lays me down gently, backs away and stares at me.

“Ali, you look so beautiful right now,” she says. 

I know my hair is a mess, my makeup is probably smudged beyond belief, my dress rests above my hips and my legs are parted, nonetheless, her comment makes my heart melt and I blush crimson red. 

“Take off your dress,” she instructs me and I comply more than willingly, “and your bra.”  
I’m laying naked in bed as Ashlyn Harris, the one and only, stares at my body.

She starts undressing herself and I'm about lose my mind. I’ve seen her almost naked before but I’ve never seen how perfect her breasts are in proportion to her body, I’ve never seen below the elastic of her boxer briefs, but I am now. 

She climbs on top of me, grinding her hips into mine as she kisses me. 

No this is not how I wanted this to happen, but I’m drunk, I feel good, and now I feel even better with this beautiful woman claiming her spot back between my legs.


	2. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try switching up the points of view, if it gets confusing or you guys don’t like it, please let me know!

Ashlyn’s POV

I wake up to the sun shining through the curtains and a messy head of hair in my face. 

Ali.

We were both extremely drunk last night, but I remember every moment. I’ve had a crush on her since I first moved in. I look at the clock, 9:36am it reads. 

Ali is still deep asleep, a slight snore coming from her makes me smile. 

I gently lift her head from my naked chest, throw on a sports bra and joggers and make my way to the kitchen. I’ll make her breakfast, I know the smell of chocolate chip pancakes will have her running to the table. 

Last night was amazing, I took advantage of the alcohol I consumed. It gave me the balls to finally show Ali how much I appreciate her, how much I love her body and her soul. 

I expected the sex to be good, but not that good. I didn’t know if Ali had ever slept with a woman, her friends would make jabs at her about one of her coworkers, Angrier or Angerer or something of the sort, but I never knew if the rumors were true, regardless of the fact, Ali was good in bed. Too good for it to be a “drunken mistake” and I pray that when she wakes up it isn’t awkward and she decided to kick me out. Maybe now we can give this thing a chance. I have no idea how she didn’t know I liked her, but now she does.

Things with Ali have always been so simple. I was kicked out of my place after I couldn’t cover the rent every month and Kelley, being friends with Ali and Pinoe, set me up at Ali’s place. She was sweet to take me in rent-free. Her parents paid for her apartment so Ali could work towards paying off the little bit of student loans she had to take out for Penn State. Ali worked as a pediatric doctor in DC, I’m a physical therapist in the same hospital. After I moved in, Ali declared that 1:30pm would be our lunch time, or “Ali-Ash” time as Syd liked to call it. So everyday since the day I moved in, Ali and I took our half hour lunch break and got to know each other, and over time we began having dinner together four nights a week regardless of our busy schedules, at first it was just for us to break the ice, but I learned to enjoy my time with Ali, she was brilliant and beautiful and had a heart big enough to save the planet. I learned to love the crinkle in her nose when she smiled and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear before she took a sip of her wine, the way she sat at the kitchen table to fold laundry, and how she hummed when she read the morning paper over a cup of black coffee.

I’ve lived with her for almost six months now. I’ve only become more and more attracted to her. Kelley knows, and I’m more than positive that she told our mutual friends, but Ali had no idea, and I didn’t really know that she liked me either. I had suspicions but every now and again I would convince myself that she was straight, now I guess we know she’s not. 

The pancakes were finishing up, I set warm maple syrup on the breakfast bar along with two plates, forks, a glass of milk for me and a black cup of coffee for her. Just as I was scooping the pancakes onto a plate I hear her feet sliding against the hardwood floor, and the bathroom door shut.

“Ashlyn Harris!” Ali yells from the bathroom.

Shit. This is it. She’s going to kick me out. She realized we made a mistake.

I keep my mouth shut and wait until she comes into the kitchen. She looks angry but still beautiful, shes wrapped in my sheet. She stomps over, stops right in front of me and drops the sheet.

Oh.

I see why she yelled. She’s covered in hickeys. I mean from neck to thigh theres got to be at least ten small bruises. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll google it?” I tell her in a questioning voice.

“Ashlyn I work with a bunch of kids, they can’t see these.”

“I’m sorry,” I say and wrap my arms around her, “We’ll fix it after breakfast.”

She looks into my eyes, picks up the sheet from the floor and covers herself once more. She gives me a swift kiss on the lips before she sits at the bar and takes a sip of her coffee. 

I’m so thankful its not awkward. We make small talk like normal. I clear our plates and wash the dishes while she showers and changes into fresh clothes. Thankfully its Sunday, neither of us are on schedule. When Ali emerges from the bathroom I’m resting on my bed watching espn. She pokes her head in and comes and lays next to me.

“Ash” she says, looking up at me.

“Hmm,” I mumble, not looking away from the TV.

Ali starts rubbing my stomach softly.

“Ash what happened last night was nice, it was good, but what does this mean?”

“What do you want it to mean?” 

“I like you a lot, I have for a while, I want to see what this can be, but I still want to take it slow.”

Slow.

“Slow is good,” I tell her but I want to rush into this already, I’d marry this girl right this second if it was up to me, “Slow is good,” I repeat myself.


	3. Dressing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome! Please let me know how you guys are liking it, if you want to see anything in the upcoming chapters.

Ali’s POV

It’s been three days since Ash and I slept together. Well…for the first time. Its Tuesday, we still have “Ali-Ash” time every day at lunch, and although it’s the same as always, telling each other about our families and stories of our past, but its also different. Different because now I know what she looks like naked. 

I’m tuned out of Ashlyn’s current story, too busy just staring at her features, her brown eyes, luscious pink lips that are oh so soft, and her tongue when it hits that spot….oh.

“Ali,” Ashlyn starts waving her hand in my face, “Are you even listening to me?”

“What, yea, of course,” I say knowing that she caught me staring at her. 

I see Megan and Kelley making their way over to us, they both work with me in pediatrics and they’ve become my best friends over that past three years. 

Ashlyn and I haven’t told them about us being together yet, we actually haven’t talked about it. I don’t mind telling them as long as they keep it between our mutual friends.

I’m not exactly what you would call “out of the closet”. I never felt the need to disclose my sexuality to anyone, I’ve slept with men and women and even had a fling with a male to female transgender. I guess I’m what they would call “pansexual” but in the eyes of more close minded people “bisexual”. I just enjoy intimacy in various ways, being close to someone is always a special feeling, and I don’t believe it should be complicated by gender. 

“Hey guys,” Pinoe says as she takes a seat.

“Hows your day going?” Ash asks them.

“Not too bad,” Kelley says as she shoves her slice of pizza in her mouth, “Sarah in room 328 is feeling pretty bad today. I mean I know she’s been very sick for a while, but I’ve never seen her feel so ill, it just sucks shes such a sweetheart.”

“I love Sarah, she is the cutest,” I chime in.

Ash and I wrap up our lunch, hug and head back to our units to finish our work day. Tonight we’re having dinner together also, and I’m very excited. I’ve always enjoyed our quality time, but now more than ever. 

My day went by rather quickly, we had a code on a seven year old boy. Its always hard when you have to resuscitate a child, but I’m thankful that I get to save lives every day. Its heartbreaking, but when your work day is done, you leave and don’t think about it. They tell us that in training, that if you let your work day thoughts linger after you leave the building, you get caught up and it gets hard. Every person has “that patient” the one who pulls on the strings of their heart forever, but thankfully I haven’t fallen in love with any of the children like that yet.

I drive home listening to the radio, enjoying DC traffic.

My phone buzzes from inside my purse and I grab it.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Hey you,” Ash says and I can hear the smile in her voice, “when you get here, put on something nice, we’re going out for dinner tonight.”

“Okay?” I say questioningly.

“Ok, I’ll see you when you get here.” She makes a kiss sound and hangs up.

We never go out to eat just the two of us. I’m nervous. This is the first time we’ve been out in public alone together since Saturday night. 

I get home and hear Ash rustling around with some papers in the office, I greet her as I rush into the bedroom, knowing it will take me a while to change out of my work attire into something sexy.

After debating between several dresses, I decide on a red maxi dress, I’ve never had the opportunity to wear it yet, I’ve always thought it was too fancy, but in fact, I think it’ll blow the socks off Ash.

I touch up my makeup and throw my hair into a high messy bun.  
“Ash, I’m ready” I call as I grab a glass of water.

She emerges from the office dressed in casual navy slacks, a pale blue button up, and matching navy tie and blazer rolled up at the sleeves. I’m glad I chose the dress I did because otherwise I would feel undressed sanding next to my blonde goddess.

“Shit,” she said under her breath, eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. On any other occasion I would have taken the look as rude, but I wanted to look sexy for her and I think I did a good job. 

“Are you ready to go,” I asked grabbing my purse and handing her the keys to my Mercedes, breaking her train of thought. 

“You’re letting me drive?”

“Yes. Of course.”

She kisses me on the lips before grabbing my waist and pulling me close. 

She’s so strong and so soft and I love our tongues fighting for control in each others mouth.

“Ash,” I mumble between kisses, “We need to stop if we’re ever going to make it out for dinner.”

She growled against my neck and lifted me onto the kitchen counter.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy.” She says between kisses.

I feel the wetness pool between my legs. Ashlyn pushes my dress up to my hips, and growls approvingly at my white lacy underwear. She looks my into eye, I feel her push my panties to the side and she slides on long finger into me. I moan in response and she takes it as encouragement and thrusts her finger in and out of me at a fast rhythm. She seamlessly adds a second finger and nibbles at my neck, I lose my breathe, signaling I’m coming close, she goes faster and I fall to pieces on the kitchen counter yelling her name. I slump onto her shoulder and she strokes my hair.

“Ali, you are so beautiful there aren’t even enough words to describe it.”

I smile and kiss her, happy that we paved the road to a hopefully beautiful future.


End file.
